1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system, an information management apparatus and an information management method. More particularly, it relates to an AV sever system that stores and reproduces audio/video data streams in/from data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the AV server system of GCD system has been often used in a broadcast station, an audio/video information distribution system or the like when editing any audio/video information. The AV server system has data recording/reproducing apparatus, data storage device and the like. The data recording/reproducing apparatus encodes and compresses (or performs encoding on) any audio/video information according to any data compression standard such as MPEG when recording the data. Header information such as frame index is added to the coded and compressed audio/video data, thereby producing a data stream with a predetermined data format. The data storage device stores the data stream. In such the AV server with its individual data format.
The data recording/reproducing apparatus reads the data stream from the data storage device when reproducing data, to decode and decompress (or performs decoding on) the data stream. Any decoded and decompressed audio/video data is used as audio/video information. The data recording/reproducing apparatus transmits such the audio/video information to an image display device and/or an audio output device. In such the AV server system, the data stream is managed under any file managements.
Such the AV server system has information-processing apparatus and method, a program recording medium, and a program used therefore (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-336593). The information-processing apparatus has a body-producing unit, a header-producing unit, and a file-producing unit used when it produces any files with a format constituted of a header, a body, and a footer. The body-producing unit produces body information based on input data and the header-producing unit acquires a size of the input data and produces table information to produce header information based on the table information. After producing the body, the file-producing unit combines these pieces of the header information, the body information, and footer information with each other. If an information management apparatus is configured as the above one, any broadcast equipment can perform any file-swapping with a personal computer.